For most people, the handling of a wheelbarrow is fraught with considerable difficulties which become particularly manifest when the wheelbarrow is heavily loaded. Naturally, these difficulties will be further exacerbated if the load is, moreover, bulky or consists of ready-mixed mortar or concrete. In addition, all such difficulties become further exacerbated on all load-carrying occasions when the wheelbarrow is to be run across an uneven surface and to be manoeuvered in tight spaces. The wheelbarrow quite often, as it were, "bolts" on downhill slopes and, in such an event, the person handling the wheelbarrow needs a great degree of skill and experience to cater for such a situation. It is, moreover difficult--without special tipping aids--to empty the wheelbarrow into, for example, a form or the like. The chief reason for these difficulties and problems resides in the fact that wheelbarrows lack a simple, efficient and easily-operable braking device.